mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle é uma pônei alicórnio e a protagonista principal da série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Originalmente uma unicórnio, ela se transformou em um alicórnio no episodio final da terceira temporada em após criar uma magia nova. Na estreia da primeira temporada, ela se muda de Canterlot para Ponyville, a fim de realizar o estudo da amizade sob a orientação da Princesa Celestia, com quem regularmente mantém correspondência. Ela vive na Biblioteca Golden Oaks, juntamente com seu assistente, Spike e sua coruja de estimação, Owlowiscious. Ela tem um irmão mais velho, Shining Armor, que é introduzido no episodio final de duas partes da segunda temporada. Shining Armor se casa com a ex-babá de Twilight, Princesa Cadance, que induz Twilight à realeza. Desenvolvimento thumb|right|290 px|Voz da Twilight -Multilíngua O projeto inicial de Lauren Faust para Twilight compartilhava um esquema de cores semelhante ao da ponêi Twilight da Geração 1, que aparece no episódio piloto Rescue at Midnight Castle. O esquema de cores da Twilight Sparkle mais tarde foi mudado para a da Geração 3, na qual ela era uma pônei terrestre com crina e cauda ligeiramente diferentes, mas Lauren Faust disse que Twilight originalmente tinha o cabelo azul escuro com uma leve faixa azul; Twilight Sparkle era chamada de "Twilight Twinkle" nos primeiros roteiros para a Geração 1, Twilight Twinkle se teletransportava por desejo e gostava de ver os vaga-lumes; Twilight Sparkle tem partes e aspectos de ambos as pôneis, com sua habilidade de se teletransportar e sua observação de ocasional de estrelas. Embora seja muito mais estudiosa e possua habilidades mágicas mais potentes, ela também compartilha uma série de traços de personalidade com o Pegasus Whistler Whistle da Geração 1, como sua tendência a confiar na lógica ao invés de instintos e seu hábito de usar termos mais avançados e técnicos. Em um esboço de 2008 para a nova geração, a Cutie Mark (Marca especial) de Twilight se assemelha ao de Moondancer, personagem de gerações anteriores de My Little Pony. Lauren Faust havia planejado que Twilight teria o poder de auto-levitação. Após a saída de Faust da série, Twilight tem usado esse poder na terceira temporada nos episódios The Crystal Empire - Part 2 e Magical Mystery Cure. Personalidade Sociabilidade Twilight apareceu pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 como sendo anti-social, pois ela considerava a busca do conhecimento importante e não via nenhum ponto em fazer amigos. No episódio ela deliberadamente evita o contato com outras pôneis que convidam ela para uma festa, mas diz que "não tem muito tempo para esse tipo de coisa", e que o retorno da Égua da Lua é um negócio muito mais importante a se tratar. Em outros episódios, ela muitas vezes se afasta dos outros pôneis e fica mais interessada em seus estudos.thumb|270px Ela é ordenada pela Princesa Celestia para ver a Celebração do Sol de Verão em Ponyville e para ela tentar fazer amigos, ela ainda tenta evitar o último pedido e se concentra mais em seus estudos. Quando a Égua da Lua aparece, ela diz a seus novos amigos que ela está indo para enfrentá-la sozinho, mas, apesar de tudo isso elas insistem em ajudá-la com a tarefa. Depois de ver o quanto suas novas amigas fariam por ela, ela começa a se abrir e perceber que ela precisa de seus amigos para derrotar a Égua da Lua, e juntos salvar Equestria da noite eterna. Twilight expressa seu desejo de permanecer com os seus novos amigos em Ponyville a Princesa Celestia, e a princesa dá uma missão pra Twilight de estudar a "magia da amizade" com seus amigos em Ponyville, falar sobre a amizade e enviar relatórios regulares detalhando suas descobertas. thumb|270px Embora ela continua a ser extremamente leal e fiel a seus amigos ao longo da série, Twilight perde rapidamente a fé em seus amigos em The Return of Harmony Part 1 e Part 2. No episódio, a Princesa Celestia chama os pôneis para o seu castelo para exercer mais uma vez os Elementos da Harmonia, onde eles encontram Discórdia. Depois de atraí-las em labirinto do castelo com um enigma, Discórdia magicamente faz todos os amigos de Twilight se comportarem de formas exatamente opostas ao seu elemento. Ao longo dos dois episódios, suas atitudes chegam a Twilight também, até que ela quase abandona seus amigos e Ponyville. No entanto, quando ela descobre toda a amizade relata que Twilight mandou para a Princesa Celestia de volta para ela, ela lê através deles e recupera a fé que ela tinha em seus amigos, de se aventurar para restaurá-las às suas identidades regulares com um "feitiço de memória", o que mostra-lhes todas as vezes que representavam seus elementos. Depois que tudo voltar ao normal, eles usam os Elementos da Harmonia para derrotar Discórdia e transformá-lo de volta em pedra. Temperamento e ansiedade thumb|270px Twilight é geralmente a pônei mais calma e racional da série. Dito isto, tem havido muitos casos em que a paciência (e sanidade) foram desafiados e até mesmo sobrecarregados. Twilight inflama em chamas, tanto em Friendship is Magic, part 1 e Feeling Pinkie Keen, que estes casos são estilização mais provável dos desenhos animados. thumb|270px Estudos Como mencionado, Twilight é investida fortemente em seus estudos, mesmo antes de vir para Ponyville. Ao longo da série, Twilight constantemente tem o seu nariz em um livro, geralmente com a finalidade de estudar ainda mais mágico. É nos seus estudos que ela leva a descobrir o retorno iminente da Night Mare Moon, e ajuda-la em muitos mais casos ao longo da série. No início de Griffon the Brush Off, Twilight está preocupado com a leitura de um livro enquanto Pinkie Pie vai em cerca de acrobacias aéreas da Rainbow Dash; Twilight pretende acompanhar tudo mas Pinkie diz, respondendo: "Uh-huh". num tom inexpressivo, mas continua lendo seu livro. Da mesma forma, em The Best Night Ever, Pinkie fala com entusiasmo enquanto Twilight tenta se concentrar em aprender uma nova magia. Acidentes e incidentes thumb|270px Twilight é o alvo de um "as coisas não poderiam ficar piores" em Look Before You Sleep antes de dormir, quando a árvore cai pela janela da biblioteca, e em The Best Night Ever quando Fluttershy envia os animais quando fogem pelo corredor do Baile. Ela sofre danos físicos ao longo de Feeling Pinkie Keen como a vítima das profecias do "Sentido Pinkie" de Pinkie Pie, e em Stare Master, Fluttershy se depara com seu petrificado em uma forma de pedra por um basilisco. Twilight inflige acidentes e incidentes sobre os outros, bem como, incluindo o tempo, ela voltou seus pais em vasos de plantas como lembrou durante The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Em uma ocasião, ela inadvertidamente e bastante ironicamente ainda obriga uma semana inteira de miséria e confusão sobre si mesma, tentando voltar no tempo para voltar no passado para evitar as coisas que ela fez. Habilidades Twilight Sparkle está sempre estudando magias, assim ela consegue mais habilidades para seu chifre, porque é uma unicórnio. Em constantes episódios, ela faz seu chifre brilhar quando utiliza seus poderes, inclusive para arrumar a sua querida biblioteca. Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Twilight Princesa thumb200px|thumb thumb|170px No episódio "Magical Mystery Cure", o último episódio da terceira temporada, a Hasbro, empresa criadora de My Little Pony, decidiu transformar a personagem principal em uma alicórnio (que tem chifre e asas, é também chamado de Unicórnio Alado) e também fez com que ela se transformasse na nova princesa de Equestria, a Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Ela se tornou princesa pelo fato de criar suas próprias lições mágicas da amizade com suas amigas, e assim curar seus amigos de um feitiço que ela, sem saber, realizou na noite anterior, trocando todas as cutie marks (Marcas especiais) de suas amigas (Rainbow Dash com a cutie mark de Fluttershy, Rarity com a marca de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie com a de Applejack, Fluttershy com a de Pinkie Pie e Applejack com a de Rarity).Quando Twilight curou suas amigas a Princesa Celestia apareceu e a transformou numa alicórnio e na nova princesa de Equestria dizendo que ela era uma inspiração e faria um bom trabalho. Todas as suas amigas ficaram surpresas ao saber, pensando que não era possív el. Na coroação Shining Armor chorou, chamando seu choro de "orgulho líquido". Galeria Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Elementos da Harmonia Categoria:Mane Six Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Unicórnios Categoria:Alicórnios